particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Capitalist Confederation (Istalia)
Orange Gray |political_position = Right, Center-Right |seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației = |seats_in_senato_della_repubblica = |cabinet_positions = |website = www.capitalista.ist |youth_wing_(nationwide) = Futuri Capitalisti |student_wing = Imprenditori in Formazione }} The Confederazione Capitalista (Majatran: الاتحاد الرأسمال, Luthorian: Capitalist Confederation), stylized as the CONFEDERAZIONE capitalista, is a centre-right political party in the Repubblica Istaliana. It was founded in 4211 in response to the collapse of the Partito Libertario and the subsequent formation of a left-wing government at the behest of Filippo Marra, of Libertà e Progresso. Currently, members of the Confederation make up the biggest bloc of the Chamber of Deputies, serve as Head of Government, and serve as Head of State. In its 70-years of activity, the C.C. has been quite influential in Istalian politics, and has produced four Presidents of the Republic: Manolo di Largisini, Rachele Delfina, Erardo Pula, and Betta Maddaloni, who have served a collective nine terms. In seven other elections, is has backed a successful presidential candidate from another party. The Confederation has been less successful in forming governments, however, and has often found itself in the opposition (especially after the recent tact to the left from L.P.). This is despite moderate showings in most parliamentary elections. History Historical Era (4211-4240) Foundation (4211-4215) With the dissolution of the Partito Libertario (P.L.) in the wake of infighting after the 4208 elections, many prominent capitalists and businesspeople in Istalia felt that their movement needed a new voice. A prominent shipping merchant from Siracosa, Silicia, Manolo di Largisini, was the first to begin organizing a general movement around capitalist ideas. He clicked immediately with Rachele Delfina, a professor of economics at the University of Romula, Mezzodiurno. The two formed the Confederazione Capitalista originally as a lobbying group for free-market business interests, but it soon became apparent that, in the wake of the collapse of the Partito Libertario, a new capitalist movement was required to rejuvenate Istalian politics. This was especially clear after the Marra presidency turned Libertà e Progresso (L.P.) in left-ward direction, forming a center-left coalition government. As a result, di Largisini and Delfina registered the Confederazione Capitalista as a formal political party in late 4211. Delfina introduced a couple of comprehensive economic reform bills (pertaining to labor laws and food regulation), which boosted the perception of the Confederazione Capitalista as an economically libertarian alternative to the status quo. Manolo di Largisini, who was preparing for a Presidential run, instead opted to have the party endorse Andreo Berlusconi, of the Partito Repubblicano (P.R.). In exchange, the Confederazione Capitalista agreed to join the Istalia Libertà coalition, which had been founded by the P.R. and P.L. in 4203. Early Elections (4215-4241) Terror Attack and Dissolution (4241) Trade Organization Era (4241-4249) Under Apostolos Masin, who had served as Minister for Infrastructure and Transport in the Second Fiorenti Ministry and Minister for Trade and Industry in the Second Massa Ministry, the party registered as a trade organization representing businesses and entrepreneurs to the Parliament. Generally, the Confederation spent this era supporting Liberty and Progress and the Istalian Alternative. MORE TO COME Modern Era (4249-Present) Electoral History Manolo/Delfina Era |} |} Modern Era |} † - Camera dei Deputati decreased from 635 to 355 seats. ‡ - Camera dei Deputati increased from 355 to 635 seats. |} Political Positions The following is the offical record of Political Positions of the Confederazione Capitalista, as of 4286: Manifesto The Confederation has been known to put out a party manifesto prior to each traditional election (with smaller, policy-focused documents put out prior to snap-elections). In this document, C.C. leadership attempts to sell its policies to the electorate of Istalia. Depending on the election and the national mood, this document is often aimed at either the general public or the capitalist class. Here is an excerpt from the 4280 general election manifesto introduction: Inter-Party Relations The C.C. has a history of recognizing that, in a multi-party democracy like Istalia, it will be unable to govern alone. As such, it works hard to build relations with other parties from the center to the right-wing of Istalian politics. Composition The Capitalist Confederation is largely a devolved party, with the grassroots forming an important part of deputy-selection. Structure Organization Leadership Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Political parties Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia